It's Hot! It's gotta be Spring Break!
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: This is a pack of oneshots with KidaxMikado, MikadoxKida, and ShizuoxIzaya. It's spring break and all boys are enjoying themselves in more way than one. From beaches to libraries, to handcuffs to blindfolds, these boys are getting hot on this break!
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed better on Spring Break. The sky seemed bluer, the sun looked brighter, the ocean waves seemed more graceful and beautiful than normal, and the sand was more relaxing and calming under bare feet than before. Also, Mikado never looked so good in Kida's eyes.

The boy was shirtless, the bright rays hitting the pale skin just right to make it gleam like some kind of jewel. His green trunk shorts unfortunately covered the lower half of his body, the waistband hugging his hips tighter than Kida could stand. His eyes were as blue as the ocean when the sun peeked out from the clouds and gave the surface a beautiful icey glow, such a soft blue that it looked delicate to the touch. Mikado nervously ran his slender fingers through his short black hair, each strand separated like some kind of tweaked army buzz cut. His blushing cheeks were such a light pink, all Kida wanted to do was pinch them and torture him in every way possible! It had to be because of the break. Everything was so much better.

Mikado glanced to Kida and looked away shyly. "K-Kida, you're staring again!"

The dazing blonde flinched and pulled back. "What? Was I?" He slugged his arm around Mikado's bare shoulders and yanked him to him. "Could it be that you were trying to seduce me?"

Mikado jerked and pulled away, ripping Kida's arm off of him. "N-No way! How did you get that idea?"

Kida chuckled his usual cheeky laugh and pointed out the motions with his body as he said, "You were walking all assertively with your butt sticking out, practically screaming to everyone, 'Kida, I want your babies!'" Mikado jumped to cover his mouth when his voice echoed over the long, crowded walkway that led to the beach. Kida only pulled away and laughed.

Mikado sighed and gave his boyfriend a harsh, nervous glance. He was even more playful than normal. It had to be because of the break. He was also shirtless, his tanner skin showing off like a God compared to Mikado's lean chest. His blue swim shorts were as long as his, stopping at his knees where his skinny legs dug into the sand as they walked. His eyes were such a light hazel/brown, almost like the light color of his hair. They gleamed like two rare, powerful stones that were a deep gold with a dark tint over them, as if hiding some kind of secret. His hair was similar, a very light gold that shined a bright yellow in the sunlight that hovered over them. He had that same smug smirk on his face, one that was beaming down the beach and far into the water. On his shoulder was a large beach bag, closed up and mysterious, while Mikado only carried their towel.

"Hey, Kida," he asked a little nervously and caught the blonde's attention. "What's in there anyway? I didn't see you pack it at the hotel."

Kida only smiled and gave the side of the bag a few pats. "Just stuff we'll need later."

Mikado let the subject drop and continued to walk up the sandy hill that separated them from the parking lot and the relaxing beach. "S-Speaking of the hotel… Do you think it was all right that we saw Izaya there and ditched him?"

Kida closed his eyes and waved it off as if the topic was nothing more than a fly. "Ah, don't worry about it. Izaya's a playful guy. He'll find something to do."

"But I wonder if he wanted to come with us…" Mikado said quietly.

"He probably wanted to hook up with some of the ladies, that playboy." He then faked a gasp and clutched desperately onto Mikado's arm. "He probably wanted to come to the beach to see you shirtless and take advantage of this defenseless Mikado when he least expected it! What a nightmare!" He started to rub his face tightly against Mikado's neck and shoulder, making him fight to get the blonde off.

"Sheesh, you crazy animal! Calm down!" When he finally got him off, Kida fixed the bag on his shoulder with a smirk and they reached the top of the hill. The sand swooped down like some kind of roller coaster and sat like some kind of farm for all the people standing around. The water was wide and glistening under the bright, hot sun and stretched on farther than the eye could see. Mikado stared in awe while Kida only laughed in amusement. "It's so pretty."

"See? The beach was a good idea, ne?"

Mikado ignored the smug look he received from the blonde and started down the hill. "Come on, let's get going. I see a nice spot over there."

Kida flinched when he pointed to the crowd. "Ah, wait, Mikado, let's go over there." He pulled him back by his arm and pointed in the opposite direction. The area wasn't as sunny as the area Mikado picked and it was far off from the crowds of people.

"By those rocks? Why?"

"Because it's shadier than the other spot."

"But I want to build a sand castle," Mikado pouted with tight lips.

Kida only smiled wider and started to drag him in the direction he wanted. "You can still build one! There's enough sand to go around, Mikado~" Mikado felt the heat get to his cheeks when Kida sang his name. His games were just too much.

Kida set the bag down behind the largest rock and took a good look around. They were a good distance away from all those people down the beach and the rocks were at least five feet taller than them when they sat down-completely out of view. The rocks sat in two misshapen lines coming down from the lingering cliff above them. The top of the cliff just barely covered the sun from them, cloaking them in a light blackness that gave them a break from the heat.

Kida looked back to Mikado who was on his knees in the sand, surrounded by rocks, and was busying laying out the large towel they had to sit on. The way the green shorts outlined his rear was enough to make him-

"Kida!"

"Huh?" Kida snapped out of the trance as Mikado called him, still with his back to him.

Mikado sighed as he spread out the edges of the towel straight. "You weren't listening to a thing I said, were you?"

Kida chuckled and knelt in the sand beside him, the warm touch sliding smoothly over his knees. "I think you were trying to seduce me again, Mikado~"

Mikado ignored the comment with his blushing cheeks and sat back on the towel with enough room for Kida to sit down next to him. "I asked you if you wanted to build a sand castle before or after we go swimming."

That brought up questions in Kida's mind. He thought on it for a moment and said, "Um… after." Before Mikado could move, Kida dove into the bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "Ne, Mikado, get on your stomach, will you?"

Mikado winced from getting up. "W-What for?"

"So I can get your back for you." Kida waved the bottle at him. His dark eyes narrowed enticingly as he lowered his voice and said, "Can't have you getting burned…"

It had to be the heat. The heat was making him so…anxious. Mikado wiped off the sweat slipping down his forehead and nodded. He nervously flipped onto his stomach and lowered himself down on the edge of the blanket. He felt Kida mount him, his knees sticking close to his hips as he hovered over him. Humming slightly, Kida squirted some of the white liquid into his hands and tossed the bottle aside, near the bag that rested so close to them. With the lotion on both of his palms, he slowly ran his hands up Mikado's back-the cold touch making him shiver.

"K-Kida, that's cold!"

He chuckled again. "Well, you'll have to warm it up with your body heat then, ne?" Mikado only responded with a grunt.

Kida's warm hands, that were usually so playful and sometimes _dirty_, were so gentle. He rubbed his back up over his shoulders and back down to his sides, sliding over the smooth skin nice and slow. Mikado relaxed as the soft motion and seemed to let his defenses down. He folded his arms under his chin and closed his eyes. Kida continued to rub the white lotion in until it covered his back in a thin, almost transparent layer. Then he worked on spot after spot to rub it completely in like it was some kind of pattern. He moved both hands to his left shoulder and worked his hands in circles, slowly kneading his skin like a seductive cat. When he passed his hands along the curve of his neck, he ran a single finger down the back of Mikado's neck. A tingle followed it, making Mikado twitch just the slightest bit. He went to ignore it as Kida worked on his right shoulder, but soon he felt it again and a soft kiss landed on his back.

Mikado opened his eyes and lifted his head. "H-Hey, Kida-"

"You're so tense," Kida interrupted and went sliding his hands up and down the boy's pale back again. "You need to relax more, Mikado."

That teasing tone made Mikado drop his head again. "It-It's because of school…"

As soon as Mikado relaxed again, Kida made his move. He stood up tall on his knees instead of squatting somewhat over Mikado's rear and leaned over his back. He had his hands up at Mikado's neck and slowly ran them down his lean back, hitting every curve and spot he could. It could've been Mikado's imagination, but his touch suddenly felt different-more… sensual than normal. That's when Kida grabbed a hold of Mikado's sides and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his shorts.

Mikado's legs jerked under him and he tried to sit up almost instantly. "K-Kida, what are you doing?"

Kida only smirked and ran his hands back up his back. "What are you talking about? I'm rubbing in the sunscreen."

Mikado pushed off his hands, trying to sit up, but Kida's body was in the way. "No, y-you're not. You're…"

He flinched when Kida suddenly leaned against him from behind, wrapping his long arms around his chest. He caught Mikado in such a position that he couldn't escape. Kida's knees were squeezing his hips in place and with his weight on him, Mikado was either stuck in place or he would fall into the sand. "I'm…what, Mi-ka-do?" his voice said slyly from behind him. Mikado struggled, but couldn't sit up right in such a trap.

That's when he felt Kida's hands slide smoothly up his chest. His fingers spread wide, covering every inch of his breasts and closed in tight on his nipples. Before he could gasp, Kida pinched them tightly. He let out a soft grunt and his back arched slightly.

"K-Kida, knock it off!" He stuttered, but his weak voice wasn't convincing at all.

Kida's fingers only pinched his nipples tighter and gave them a quick turn. A shock of pleasure ripped through him and he gasped, making Kida chuckle behind him. Mikado felt his boyfriend's tight lips leaving soft kisses slowly moving up his spine. When they got to the curve of his neck, he felt his teeth and jumped at the soft bite. Delightful tingles echoed through his skin and heated up everywhere Kida touched. His thin body squirmed under him, but Kida didn't stop. Mikado finally got his balance on one arm and quickly grabbed Kida's hand, trying to pull them off. However, Kida only slipped his hands away and ran them down to his navel. Mikado flinched when they got to the rim of his pants, dangerously close to an area that would lead to no good in a place like this.

Mikado gasped quickly and snatched the blonde's hands before they could go any further. "K-Kida, stop! Seriously, there are people around. Where a-are you touching-"

Just then Kida yanked his body against him, jerking his body to a stop. His lips appeared behind his ear, his voice low and husky. There was complete seriousness in it as well as the surprise of the tease. As sexy and sly as he was, he said slowly, "Just fall in love with me already, Mikado…"

Mikado froze in his tracks, his breath being stuck in a gasp and his heart skipping a beat in his thudding chest. Yet, Kida's hands slowly slid off him and a chuckle echoed off the rocks. The joke fell apart as he pulled away, saying, "You're so cute when you get all flustered and surprised. I just had to-"

In the next instant, Mikado's left forearm smacked him in the chest. He quickly turned, throwing Kida to the ground and landing on top of him in one swift motion. Kida laid surprised on the blanket, some sand rolling down to his skin from the deep indent from the impact. Mikado easily mounted him and sat on his waist, his flushed face serious and demanding. Kida let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Ne, Mikado, it was joke. No need to get all-"

Kida cut himself off when Mikado firmly grabbed his wrists, pinning one on the blanket and the other in the sand. He hovered over the blonde, his beautiful blue eyes full of such obvious desire and the urge to dominating. "You talk too much." His voice came out flat and bold, but all the more seductive.

Kida was still staring in shock when the boy kissed him. It was soft at first, like always, but his lips got tighter and threw Kida's head back into the blanket, the collision soft from the sand underneath. At that, Kida closed his eyes and a silent gasp made his lips part slightly. As soon as they opened, Mikado slipped his cold tongue into his defenseless mouth. The surprising touch sent a luscious chill through him, making him flinch and try to move. Mikado tightened his grip on him and kept him pinned. As scrawny and thin as he looked, the boy sure was strong.

Kida got lost in the kiss as Mikado's tongue explored all over, running over his teeth and hitting the roof of his mouth to send another delicious spark running through his body. Their heads turned, lips sliding through the messy kisses, and Kida tried to fight back. Yet, the moment he offered his tongue into the battle, Mikado took over and conquered his mouth with ease. He tilted Kida's head back farther into the sand and practically shoved his tongue down his throat, stealing his breath and all the strength from his body in an instant. Kida grunted and shifted his legs uncomfortably which only got tangled in the blanket.

Mikado soon released him, separating their lips, but staying in close contact. He smiled at Kida's pink cheeks and continuous panting. "Who's flustered and surprised now, Kida~"

Kida darted his eyes away nervously when Mikado looked down at him, eyes hungry and desirous like an animal. "Th-That's enough, Mikado. We're in public. W-We should stop-"

"You don't get to say that," Mikado interrupted, his voice teasing and demanding. "You started it." He leaned down and ran his tongue up Kida's bare chest, sending a cold shiver to wash over him.

Kida flinched and turned his head away when Mikado's lips slowly traveled up his neck. He kicked his legs and struggled with Mikado's strong grip, but couldn't break free. "S-Seriously, Mikado. I think I-I hear some people coming! You should st-"

In his next fit of squirming, his leg freed from the tangled towel and kicked the bag onto its side. Its contents spilled into the sand loudly and revealed not beach equipment, but something much more lewd. Two bottles spilled out, full of lotion and lube for obvious reasons. Also came out a pair of handcuffs and a thick black cloth for a blindfold.

Mikado blushed at the sight and released Kida's hands to grab the bag. "W-What is this?" He asked as he picked up the handcuffs, the metal clicking together loudly.

Kida sat up the moment he was released and smiled weakly at the toys. "Stuff…we'll need… later?"

Mikado turned back to him a little irritated, but intrigued by the contents. "Well…" He tossed the handcuffs behind Kida, the metal swishing almost silently into the sand. Kida flinched and tensed up when Mikado leaned back on him. "When exactly is 'later', Kida?"

Kida looked to the handcuffs that were dangerously close by and leaned back slightly when Mikado moved closer. "Um, eh, l-let's see… I-I don't know.. Probably…"

Before he could finish, Mikado dove in faster than he could blink and snatched his lips up again. Kida instantly grabbed his thin shoulders in an attempt for balance, but Mikado easily pushed him back down into the sand. The kisses weren't so dominating now as they were sensitive. He kissed him slowly, taking his time to fill him up with this sweet desire. The passion made Kida relax and practically give in, his grip falling weak against his shoulders.

The moment his prey went weak, Mikado snatched his hands and dug them into the sand. Since the towel had been fumbled, the sand poured in and tickled their bare skin. Mikado pushed Kida's hands into the sand, burying them by his head easily. He traced all the lines in is palm, tickling his hand, and interlocked their fingers to play with him. All the while their tongues fought messily in the kisses. Each kiss brought chills to their skin and every time their tongues collided, it was enough to make them shudder in delight.

Kida started to drown in the kiss, the wonderful feeling slowly taking him over so much that he wasn't thinking anymore. He was so into it, his mind numbed by it all, that he didn't feel Mikado raise his hands higher above his head. All he was focused on was the slick feeling of their kisses, the smooth shiver he got when their bare chests grinded slightly together, and how soft the sand felt under him compared to the bulge forming in his pants-

He heard the clink of metal and the scraping of a rock; then suddenly his arms were tugged up. His lips were yanked away from the kiss as the cold touch of metal wrapped around his wrists. With a jerk he was hauled up slightly until his arms were caught high above his head. When he came back to reality, he was sitting up against a rock with only the back of his shoulders against the rough surface and the rest of his body lying under Mikado. His hands were cuffed and resting over the edge of the rock he was against. He watched in surprise as Mikado put another rock on top of his chains, locking him in place.

Immediately, he squirmed. "M-Mikado! What are-"

Two fingers landed on his lips, shushing him seductively with those enticing light blues eyes staring right at him. "Now's a good time as ever, so keep your voice down or we'll get caught."

Kida felt the heat throb into his cheeks, but he couldn't respond. Mikado dove his lips for his neck and made him shiver. The little kisses he left trailing down to his collar bone were leaving a trail of goose bumps across his skin. Mikado's hands slid up his chest from his hips and caressed every inch of his warm skin. Kida felt a tremor rise up inside him as Mikado ran his slender fingers over one of his nipples and licked his way further down his chest. His lips soon landed on his nipple where his tongue ran over it sharply, making his body flinch. A sheer wave of pleasure rippled through him when Mikado pinched his teeth around his nipple in a soft bite.

Kida jolted and his legs bent up in an attempt to control the pleasure rushing through him. When his body tightened up under him, Mikado soon felt the hardness. He smirked and pulled away from his chest slightly. Kida panted from struggling and gasped when Mikado's hands traveled south.

"Kida~" Mikado called in a tease. "Are you hard already?"

Kida blushed insanely and squirmed under him helplessly. "D-Don't ask me that…"

Mikado chuckled and looked down at his groin. "The answer is starting to stand up. You're really sensitive _here_, aren't you?"

Kida jumped again when he pinched his nipple again, letting out a noise he was unsure of. Mikado smiled and ran a single finger down his bare chest, forming goose bumps after it yet again. Kida watched him with nervous eyes when he reached his navel, practically begging him to touch him. Instead, Mikado gently grabbed his waist and grinded the front of his pants with his own. The lusty collision made Kida jerk, close his eyes, and turn his head away. The hard touch being felt through the fabric to a sensitive area like that was enough to make him shudder and moan.

Mikado chuckled again and sat up on him. "You look so sexy, Kida," he said in a low voice, merely to tease him.

Kida stuttered something to argue back, but Mikado's cold finger suddenly traveled over his waistband. Using only one finger, he slowly traced around the bulge in his pants, circling around it, outlining it, coming close to it, but not touching it. The severe teasing made it harder and stand higher, making Kida tremble at the crude feeling boiling up inside him. His stomach dropped to his toes in excitement and it was almost too much for him to handle.

Mikado smiled at it and watched Kida who kept his face turned away. He leaned down over him, brushing his lips against his cheek, and asked in a husky voice. "Do you want me to touch it?" Kida tensed up, but didn't answer. He balled his tied-hands up into fists as the tremors over took, making him shake uncontrollably at the taunting. Mikado whispered again, "Ask me for it," then ran his tongue across Kida's ear, causing the blonde to wince and gasp.

"M-Mikado!" He jolted when the slender fingers pinched his nipple again, sending a tingle through his very core. He hid his face behind his arm and tried to control his pants.

Mikado bit right behind his ear and licked his way down his neck, around his throat, and up his neck again. Kida trembled, but still remained silent. So he ran his hand down his waist, hugging his hips tightly and kneading around the fresh boner. He said it again, his voice bolder this time. "Ask me to touch you, Kida, and I will."

Soon Kida's hips bucked inward, the pain finally arising from no release. He grunted and shifted uncomfortably under Mikado who sat still above him, his fingers still close and teasing to the area. He met his evil blue eyes, but fell weak at the sight of them. "Mikado…" He grunted again when the pain throbbed in his groin, begging for relief. He looked away again, squirming and tugging on the chains that held his arms above him. He would've argued somehow, but the desire to be touched had grown so hot and intense that it was killing him. With his eyes closed and head turned away, he muttered under tight lips, "P-Please… touch it…"

Mikado leaned closer to him and teased. "Hm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Kida turned his head at him angrily, crying so loud his voice echoed off the rocks. "Mikado!" But as soon as he opened his mouth, the boy kissed him, engulfing his lips tighter and sweeter than before. Kida once again got lost in the kiss as his mouth was taken over with such a pleasureful feeling that every inch of his skin tingled. The pain throbbed and soon his heart followed. His fists slowly relaxed and his body gave in to the feeling. When Mikado just barely separated their lips, Kida said, "Please touch me… Mikado…"

Mikado smirked and said hotly onto his lips, "Good boy."

Kida's body jerked hard when Mikado grabbed the front of his swim trunks. Just the touch through the cloth was enough to make him lose control. The way he just scooped his hand up along his boner, pushing it up against him slowly-One. Push. At. A. Time- was going to drive him over the edge. He grunted and struggled, closing his legs and shuddering harder after every push. Mikado then wrapped his hand around him the best he could through the pants and squeezed him hard, making Kida jolt and cry out so lewdly he thought he was going to come.

Mikado laughed slightly and kissed his way up Kida's chest again. "Kida, you're so perverted. Being turned on by handcuffs."

Kida couldn't respond even if he wanted to. The pleasure of being rubbed so indirectly while being so hard was slowly stirring him into a daze. His mind grew fuzzy and all he could feel was Mikado's hand, touching him in such a way and going so slow. The pleasure wrapped around him in a hot blanket, hotter than the sun beating down on them earlier, lighting a flame somewhere deep inside that he couldn't even think of putting out. He felt Mikado's lip trace his neck, nibbling here and there to make him flinch and gasp. His body tightened up again and his hands pulled down on the chains, metal scraping against the rock harshly. It was so intense that the hot knot forming inside his stomach started to grow tighter and tighter, heating up the rest of his body and heightening everything to its full maximum. He could feel everything as if it was some kind of dream and his mind wondered so many things, like how they haven't gotten caught yet, like why it could feel this good-and why his **hand suddenly **_**stopped**_!

When Kida opened his eyes, his glossy gaze only caught sight of something round in Mikado's hand. When he focused, the object was tossed away and suddenly Mikado's hand dove for bare skin. Not only was the sudden skin-to-skin contact surprising, but the cold wet touch of some liquid on Mikado's hand made Kida's entire body jerk hard enough to rock Mikado on top of him. Mikado chuckled and wrapped his wet hand completely around him, tingling every inch of him to no extent. He moaned almost immediately and hid his face behind his arm from the pleasure.

Mikado watched him grit his teeth when he grabbed him at the tip, pinching his dripping member to tease him. "Show me your face, Kida," he said a little demandingly. He used his free hand to turn Kida's head back to him while his other hand started to slowly stroke and work him down below. "I wanna see the face you make when you come."

Kida's dark eyes squinted which made him look all the more adorable with the pinkness completely surrounding them. Mikado expected him to bark or whine, depending on how he was reacting to his teasing hand below. Yet instead Kida quickly pushed his head forward and licked Mikado's lips as fast as a blink. Mikado, surprised, stopped for a second, then pounced like a wild animal.

Holding his head in place, he kissed the blonde fiercely, moving into the make out session like he was going to eat him alive. Kida immediately succumbed to the pleasure, going weak and shuddering constantly under him. Mikado's hand tightened on his member, the pressure at the tip hitting his luscious core so hard that his body jerked. His body squirmed wildly now, legs twitching, chest heaving, and boner ready to explode. The pleasure built up in the hot knot deep in his gut, spilling over the top and making his body go into a hot orgasm. Before he come, however, Mikado pinched his member tight at the hilt, forcing the pleasure to stop abruptly.

Kida tore his lips away, body wincing and his back arched I such an attractive way that he was practically pushing it at Mikado. "O-Ouch! M-Mikado, that h-hurts!"

"You can't come yet," Mikado ordered boldly.

Just when Kida's horny eyes met his, a sudden tug at his hips threw him aside. He let out a lusty cry as he was flipped onto his stomach, the sand hitting his begging, wet member enough to make him twitch and leak a little. Mikado pushed his body up and fixed the blonde's knees, getting him into a kneeling position into the sand with the rest of his body on the rock. Kida blushed and placed his elbows on the top of the rock for balance. He glanced over his shoulder at the assertive boy, but the moment he started to stutter his name Mikado pinched him tighter again down below. The pleasure was too much and his member begged to be released, but the pressure refused it.

"Mi-Mika-ahh!" He sucked in a tight gasp when Mikado's evil fingers returned to his nipples, tweaking and tugging on them to make him shudder and flinch again and again.

"Do you want to come?" His seductive voice asked behind his shoulder where a small bite followed, tingling his skin again.

Kida moaned, his voice sounding delicious off the rocks around them. "Y-Yes!"

"Then beg me for it." He pinched him again both on his nipple and his boner, causing his body to jolt yet again. "Ask me. Say, 'Mikado, please let me come.' Ne, Kida?" Kida dropped his head as he struggled, body trembling and his lungs burning as he panted. "Don't you want to come, Kida? You have to ask me-"

"Ahh, please! Mikado!" Kida moaned and bucked his hips away from Mikado's teasing hands yet again.

Mikado chuckled and snatched the tube of lube resting in the sand nearby. He wiped the sand off his hand on his green shorts and squeezed some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. When Kida trembled in front of him, eyes closed and unaware of what was coming, he chuckled and nudged his sandy knee lightly against his member. Kida jolted and opened his eyes, panting harshly and his voice wavering wildly.

Mikado said again, devilishly. "You have to ask me for it, Kida."

Kida hid his face again, stuttering, "N-No, Mikado… P-Please, just…"

"Ne, Kida, it's 'Please let me come.'"

"Mikad-" Suddenly something cold and wet touched his entrance. He was so out of it and his mind was so hazy, he hadn't even felt Mikado pull his pants down slightly, just enough to exposed his throbbing hole. Mikado's wet, teasing fingers ran over the hole, surprising the blonde so badly that he couldn't even gasp. In the next instant, he shoved his finger inside, slipping past the slight pinch and forcing its way inside the tight area. The pleasure of feeling his slender finger shove its way inside him, reaching deep within his insides, made such a hot arrow pierce him somewhere deep in his core that he came instantly. His body tightened up and his back arched slightly while he threw his head back and moaned so loud he was sure it echoed down the beach. As soon as his member emptied itself onto the rock he rested on, Kida went limp and panted heavily for breath, the chains jingling when his weight dragged downward.

Mikado chuckled and mounted him from behind. He kissed his back until he was shivering again and shoved his finger deeper inside. Kida winced and cried out again, his member starting to harden up once more. "Bad boy, Kida~" Mikado sang evilly onto his sweating back. "You came too soon. Now you get punishment."

As soon as he said that, Kida gasped, but could only let out a lewd cry when Mikado harshly jerked his finger inside him again. He rubbed him tightly inside, sliding his finger in and out easily from the slickness of the lube. His greedy hole sucked him in tightly, pulling his finger in deeper unconsciously. Kida trembled and his knees jerked in the sand, but Mikado ignored his cries and went rougher. He slipped a second finger in, making Kida moan and jerk his hips away. Mikado pulled them back to him, holding his waist against his own. Kida yanked viciously on the chains as the shear wave of desire ripped through him, his body begging for more.

"Mikado! N-No-Ahh!" His body jerked on top of the rock, chains jingling against the rough surface. "D-Don't! I-I'm gonna c-com-Ahh!"

Mikado only chuckled and rubbed his free hand against his new boner. "If you want me to stop, you have to say something else." Kida gasped deeply when his fingers hit him deep inside, the pressure squeezing tight in his stomach enough to make him leak. "Ne, Kida… Will you say it?" Kida only hid his face again, panting and grunting as the fingers moved faster inside him. Mikado chuckled, blue eyes shining devilishly, and he said, "'I want Mikado's babies.' Can you say that?"

Kida's mouth dropped open in a breathless gasp and he shivered so hard that he almost lost control of himself. He struggled to get his breath back and his body twitched to gain control, but it was useless. He squirmed every time Mikado moved his fingers and moaned quieter when he hit his prostate. At the sight of him becoming weaker, Mikado smirked and gave his fingers a rough shove.

Just as Kida gasped at the sharp, erotic feeling, a tug yanked his body up. His back straightened and he was pulled fully against Mikado. Just like he done to him earlier, Mikado had him pinned against him, excited and flustered. His lips were right behind his ear and he asked with such a salacious tone that it stopped Kida dead in his tracks. "Do you want me inside you?"

Kida sucked in a silent breath, more anxious and excited than before. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from the gentle kiss that was planted behind his ear and down the nape of his neck. "Y-Yes…" he stuttered shyly. "Mikado… please…p-put…it in…"

Mikado smiled at how the blonde begged and decided not to torture him any more. He pulled his fingers out of him and rubbed the remaining lube onto his length. He lowered his shorts down till they hit the sand and watched Kida flinch when he grabbed the waistband of his shorts. He then took his sweet time lowering them down, pulling them slowly inch-by-inch and watched the blonde squirm. Okay, maybe he could tease him a little more.

"Kida, look at the way you're reacting just when I take off your clothes." He pinched the tip of his member again, causing Kida to flinch and moan once more.

Kida struggled and watched himself twitch and turn with every notion of the falling clothes. "N- No… no more, Mikado… Please.."

A grin covered Mikado's face and he gave him what he wanted. He pushed the blonde's body up against the rock and thrusted himself inside. He held his hips down tight as he shoved his member into his entrance. The pain was sharp and it seemed to spread farther the deeper inside he went. The heat was so intense he thought he was going to melt. Kida cried out at the constricting pressure and clutched onto the rock as the pressure grew tighter and sharper.

Once inside, Mikado paused to let Kida relax. The pressure as well as the pain would only decrease when Kida got used to it. So he hugged his body delicately, wrapping his arms around his waist, and started to kiss his way up his back. The softness took Kida's mind off the pain and his muscles started to relax. Mikado's lips reached his neck and Kida turned his head back to they would meet his. It was a soft kiss, one full of passion as much as desire.

With the first thrust, the pain was numbed and the pleasure stabbed at him like a spear. He threw his head back and moaned, then dropped it and gasped as Mikado retracted and thrusted again. The smooth feeling of his member sliding in and out of him in such vigorous thrusts stirred Kida up inside so bad his mind was going blank. Later, his memory would only recall a pure whiteness with his eyes shut tight and the astonishing wave of pleasure washing over him again and again.

Mikado held his waist tighter in place and started to rock in and out of him, the pleasure heating up inside both of them like some kind of wonderful, lustful disease. Kida panted and groaned and Mikado grunted and moaned. The thrusts got faster and deeper, sending them both over the edge of sanity. Kida gasped when Mikado opened his legs wider and thrusted even deeper inside, hitting a spot inside him that made him moan like never before. The pleasure tingled everywhere inside him, throbbing and constricting in such a lewd heat that he couldn't resist. He shivered and moaned hard, his body going into a hot orgasm that he couldn't control.

"M-Mikado-oooh!" He shouted sexily, his voice wavering as his body started to bounce from the thrusts.

Mikado thrusted even deeper into Kida, watching his head drop back again as he moaned. "Kida," he whispered lustfully into his ear before he bit the soft edge. "Call my name again." Kida whipped his head away in embarrassment, but gasped when Mikado gave him a hard, demanding thrust. "Say my name over and over, Kida," he ordered in a husky, panting voice.

Kida tugged on the chains when his body arched from another thrust that sent hot, desirous chills running over his skin. He choked on his next cry when he realized how loud he was being. The pleasure was starting to drive him crazy, the heat was going to make him melt, and Mikado was enjoying every second it, as if feeding off his moans and delicious cries. He was going to fight it, until Mikado's hand gripped his groin once again. He squeezed his member tightly and letting the thrusts move his member between his slippery fingers. The new, but familiar pleasure made Kida cry out so bad his voice cracked.

"Mikado!" He moaned to the rock under him. "M-Mikado! Mikado-Ahh!"

Mikado smirked in accomplishment, but grunted soon after. The hot knot inside them had now dropped to their toes, sinking deep into the sand and telling them that they were close. It felt so good, making their minds go crazy and their bodies move on instinct like some kind of horny animals. Mikado held his hips tighter and Kida bounced against him to make the pleasure double. Soon it got so hot and so tight that they were about to explode. Kida screamed and clawed at the rock while his body tightened up. Mikado groaned and held himself tight and deep inside the blonde as his muscles tensed up and he burst, too.

The white liquid landed on the rock yet again as Kida came from the intense heat splashing around his insides. Once they were finished, the heat slowly faded and the fog inside their minds slowly cleared. Kida laid limp against the rock with Mikado laying against him, panting and weak as well. Kida opened his eyes when he felt Mikado move. He watched his arm stretch up, he heard the scratching of the rock, and soon the pressure released off his wrists. He pulled his freed hands down and looked to the boy behind him who was smiling just as evilly as before. It had to be because of the break because Kida saw him looking even sexier and more adorable than before-enough to make him yank his head to him and kiss him harder than ever.

…**...**

"Mikado!" Kida groaned down the beach. It was the beginning of dusk, the sun lowering beautifully over the horizon of the water, and giving the sky an amazing orange glow. The beach was cleared and after the boys cleaned up the best they could. Now they held hands, cruising down the damp sand that rested behind the wall of rocks. Kida, holding the bag on his shoulder and his other hand preoccupied with Mikado's, rubbed his back sorely. "You didn't have to be so rough," he whined with tight lips.

Mikado only turned his eyes away bluntly. "Not my fault…"

Kida cried like a young child. "But you used the handcuffs and everything!"

Mikado shushed him and gave him a tight stare. "You were the one who brought them here."

Kida giggled vilely and fixed the bag on his shoulder. "Don't lie; you liked them. Ne, Mikado~" He didn't give him a chance to respond since at that moment something hit him. Kida tugged on his hand a little, bringing Mikado closer. He lowered his voice and muttered out of embarrassment. "Mikado... B-Back there... Were you making fun of me...?"

Mikado paused for a moment until an evil grin crossed his face. "Ne, Ki-da~ I think it was your imagination."

Kida bushed wildly right up to his ears and didn't even think about responding. Mikado chuckled as Kida turned away shyly. Yet before the blonde could say something playful to get back at him, something caught their eyes as they came around a large boulder. A man lying on the sand was a good distance away and surprised them. He looked tall with a lean torso and long legs stretched out under him. He laid on his back, thick arms tucked under his light blonde hair. Even though he was in the darker part of the beach, Kida recognized him instantly.

Mikado muttered, "What's the point in tanning if you're in the shade?"

Kida came to a harsh halt, pulling Mikado with him. He yanked the boy closer to him and whispered frantically, "Mikado, that's Shizuo!" The whisper echoed off the rocks around them and Shizuo lifted his head. Kida quickly dropped behind the boulder they passed, dragging Mikado behind him.

"Kida, what are you-"

"Shh!" Kida said worriedly and peeked over the boulder. "If he sees us, he'll kill us! That man is scary!" He then turned to Mikado and hugged him tightly with that cheesy face of a hero. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Mi-ka-do." Mikado rolled his eyes, but jumped when the shout echoed angrily toward them.

"Hey!" Shizuo sat up angrily, ripping the sunglasses off his face. He was also shirtless, his perfect chest gleaming off the orange glow of the sky above him. "Who's over there?"

Kida covered Mikado's mouth when he started to slightly panic and put a finger over his lips.

"Damn it, don't make me come over there!"

Kida started to worry now. If they made a run for it, the abnormal former bartender would just hurl boulders at them until he squashed them like bugs! If they stayed there and got caught, he would beat them to a pulp _then_ squash them with a rock! He panicked when he heard the scratch of something moving on the rocks, probably Shizuo coming over there to find them and-

Shizuo's voice echoed from afar. "You got two seconds to come out before I-"

"I guess you found me," the teasing voice responded.

Kida and Mikado looked at each other as if to see if it was one of them who spoke, but both were silent. As quietly as they could, both boys peeked over the tip of the boulder. To their surprise, they found Izaya standing on one of the rocks near them, looking short and graceful in the dim light of the sunset. There was something in his hands as he jumped off the rock with a smug look and approached the blonde carefully.

Shizuo groaned immediately and tossed his sunglasses up. Izaya chuckled and spoke before he could. "Aw, come on Shizzy, don't be like that."

He removed his usual black jacket and revealed himself shirtless and in tight black swim shorts. He still held something behind his back as he moved closer. Shizuo went to most likely tackle the dark haired fiend, but the moment he took a swing, Izaya flipped over him and snatched his arm from the side. He easily mounted Shizou's back and pinned his arm behind his back and the other stuck under his knee. He did it so fast and so smoothly it looked as if he did that every day.

Izaya smirked and quickly wrapped something around Shizuo's eyes, blinding him instantly. He tied the cloth in a tight knot then gave the blonde a teasing kiss behind his ear. Shizuo flinched and let out a surprised grunt which Izaya laughed at. "Ne, Shizzy," he whispered loud enough for Kid and Mikado to hear from close by. "It's been a while since we did this. Have you been holding out?"

Shizuo winced and squirmed in the uncomfortable, stuck position when Izaya's hand slid around his waist and grabbed the front of his white swim shorts. The expression on his half covered face with tight and he growled, but the tone of his voice clearly stated the truth. "G-Get your hands off me!"

"Hm? Now why would I do that," Izaya asked as he rubbed the area harder, "when you're already so excited?" His lips then wrapped around Shizuo's ear, biting the skin until it left a mark, then ran his tongue over it to send chills over the blonde's body. His horny grunt echoed off the rocks and rang in the boys' ears.

Mikado and Kida sat very still, eyes wide and a large pink blush rolling over their cheeks. They silently looked at each other and ducked back under the boulder. Grabbing the now-tight front of his pants, Kida smiled nervously and motioned his head in the other direction. "W-We should probably head back…" Mikado nodded silently, also holding his new erection, and creeped away from the sexy scene on the beach.

It wasn't surprising since they were in a similar situation earlier, but the only reason they could blame it on was the break. Everything was better, and much, much hotter on Spring Break….

**XD hoped you guys liked it. This is only story number one for MikadoxKida. The next is gonna be the continuation of ShizouxIzaya's scene here x) This is all for DavisTheRaveMaster. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was strolling down the boardwalk, the boredom slowly overtaking him like the light glow of dusk from the sunset nearby. He thought spring break was supposed to be wild and exciting, especially in a place like California. He roamed the streets for most of the daylight, looking for some fun, and some things soothed him. But nothing really caught his eye, nothing jumped out at him and made his body scream excitement! Now he was resorted to cruising down the sandy wooden platform alone as the evening came to an end.

The wood clicked under his shoes that were rarely drowned out by the often passing of cars to the streets on his right. One hand sat in his black jacket pocket while the other continuously flipped the switchblade knife open and close at his hip. He bounced with a light skip every other step he took, his dark eyes darting around for something entertaining. Still, as exciting as the place was, the only entertainment he had was the flicker of the light bouncing off the moving blade in his hand. A little further down the boardwalk he came across two happy-go-lucky girls deep in gossip. He hadn't thought of them as toys until they glanced and saw the blade at his hip. The way their conversation immediately died and pace slowed down brought a flicker of amusement in him. He met their eyes and gave him the causal smile which everyone seemed to detest so much. The color of their faces was gone and they sped away before Izaya could play with them some more. Chuckling, he continued down the boardwalk.

It wasn't long until he reached a point where he got a clear view of the ocean. The dark waves were slowing turning a deep black as the sun set over them, casting a bright orange glow flickering over the surface and soon a shadow. Beaches were supposed to be fun. He stopped walking right above a rock wall that tumbled down to the sandy beach like some kind of avalanche had hit the place. Rocks were scattered all over the sand and nearby Izaya spotted some kids walking hand in hand. The cheesy romantic walk on the beach at sunset trick. In that case, someone was either getting laid tonight or had already gotten some.

As boring as the place seemed to him, something caught his eye. Someone laying alone down by the rocks. On a single towel, swim trunks, shirtless, and looking as if they were trying to tan in such a secluded dark area. A slow smile crawled over his lips and he flipped the blade closed one final time in determination. This person was just _begging_ to be his toy, especially when he recognized the frizzy blonde hair from such an angle.

Almost immediately, he headed down the rocks, taking two at a time with his hands outstretched at his side like an excited child. On his way down, however, he heard the familiar whining of a young boy nearby. When his gaze glanced over, something else jumped out at him. Closer to the original area of the beach, something was sticking out of the sand. Izaya gave his unmoving toy a quick check, then made his way over to that. He balanced himself over a few rocks very carelessly, waiting until he fell onto another slippery rock to catch his balance, practically dancing across the dangerous area. He leapt over four rocks at once and crouched into the pile of sand that looked like it had been attacked by an animal. A black cloth had been half covered in sand by mistake and he quickly pulled it out to reveal a blindfold.

He almost laughed. This was too good to be true. It was like God was practically forcing him to do this! He was given the toy, the easy prey, and now there was even an audience-based on the sudden shout echoing over the rocks. Izaya slowly made his way back over to the other side of the rock wall and found the beast had been disturbed. Standing on one foot atop a pointy rock, he saw Shizuo glaring in a nearby direction, sunglasses removed and orange rays bouncing off his lean torso. He was in a pair of white swim trunks and resting on a dark towel. He was only sitting up, not making any attempt to attack whoever had disturbed him.

"Damn it, don't make me come over there!" The blonde shouted, the fury making him glare.

Izaya smiled when he spotted the heads of two boys nearby probably hiding for their lives. He silently made his way over the rocks, past the boys, and parallel to his prey. He held the blindfold carefully behind his back and perched himself perfectly atop a large boulder.

When Shizuo received no answer, his growls got louder and he snapped, "You got two seconds to come out before I-"

"I guess you found me." Izaya quickly said and made the furious blonde turn back. Once Shizuo met his eyes, instant pure rage enveloped him and he growled. Izaya chuckled lightly as he climbed off the rock and hit the sand with a devilish smile. "Aw, come on, Shizzy, don't be like that." He slowly unzipped his jacket with one hand, keeping the blindfold hidden behind his back, and easily shrugged off the clothing. Soon he was shirtless as well, looking paler than Shizuo, and wearing black swim shorts.

The moment he got too close, Shizuo made a pounce with his fist leading the way. Izaya easily flipped over his shoulder, landing behind him and winning the game instantly. He snatched the blonde's arm in the process and shoved the huge man into the sand, landing mostly on his towel. He had that said arm pinned on his lower back and shoved the blonde's other arm under his knee. Izaya chuckled as he mounted him and watched him squirm helplessly under him. Now _this_ was entertainment.

He quickly wrapped the blindfold over Shizuo's eyes and tied it tight enough that maybe the strong Shizuo -who threw impossible things such as cars across an entire town- couldn't break out of. Usually when you cover the eyes of a raging animal, they are supposed to calm down and give into you. However, this beast only squirmed more and growled louder. In response, Izaya planted a teasing kiss behind his ear and watched him flinch. To tease him even further, he whispered in a low, husky voice, "Ne, Shizzy, it's been a while since we did this…" Shizuo squirmed, but it wasn't until Izaya snaked a hand around his waist and grasped the front of his shorts tightly that the blonde let out a surprised grunt.

"G-Get your hands off me!" His fury had spoken, but the tone of his voice was clear what the animal inside desired.

Izaya smiled at his wiggling toy and hovered closer to him when he was starting to get a little loose. He rubbed the area harder, slowly working his fingers around the member through the thin clothing to get him riled up. "Hm? Now why would I do that when you're already so excited?" He then quickly bit his teeth harshly around the top of Shizuo's ear, tugging on the skin like some kind of animal to hear his reaction. The horny grunt echoed off the rocks and made Izaya chuckle.

Shizuo shook his head hard, breaking free of Izaya's teeth and raised his covered face upward so the dark haired fiend could hear him. "You better let me go-**now**," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Still, Izaya couldn't take him seriously with a light blush rolling over his cheeks. "Or what, _Shizzy_?"

The blonde growled deeper and snapped, "Or I'll tear you to pieces!"

Izaya only smirked and removed his hand. He silently undid the knot that held the pants up and slide his fingers south to bare skin. Upon grabbing his member, Shizuo's whole body winced and an excited noise escaped his lips. Even though his eyes were covered, his face was tight and struggling instantly. Since he couldn't see what Izaya was doing, he could only tell by the touch-and what a teasing touch it was. He slowly gripped the hardening member and let the blonde shudder under him. He traced a single finger up and down the sides, sending little tingles of pleasure running up inside him, and gently pulling it up against his stomach to make him buck his hips away in surprise. He was especially surprised when the two fingers pinched the tip of his member, making him grunt deeply and flinch.

Izaya chuckled and left a trail of teasing bites up the blonde's back. "I bet you missed this, huh, Shizzy?" Shizuo started an irritated growl until Izaya squeezed his leaking member so hard it hurt, and he choked his voice back. He laughed again and said, "Especially things like _this_." It was a small motion, one to just piss him off, but it did more damage than Izaya expected. All he did was simply bump his hips against the blonde's rear, which, due to the thin fabric of the swim trunks, made him feel Izaya's excitement **very clearly**.

"You-!" Shizuo suddenly jerked his body up, escaping Izaya's grip and ripped off the blindfold. He whipped himself around, ready to throw the dark-haired fiend into the ocean and hold him under the water until the bubbles stopped. Yet, Izaya saw this coming eventually and quickly dove for his hips. Shizuo landed on his rear from the sudden awkward tackle and growled. "I'm going to fuckin' kill you!"

Izaya smacked away the hand that wanted to choke him and returned his own hand to the throbbing member in his face. "And you're going to do that when you're like this?" He gave the tip a slight pinch and made Shizuo flinch. He stopped the blonde's blind rage by giving him a few gentle strokes. "The least you could do is let me finish. Then you can do _anything you want to me_, Shizzy."

Shizuo growled from irritation, but made no objection. He grabbed Izaya's dark locks and shoved them down to his lower area. "Bite me and I'll rip your head off. Now **suck**."

Izaya gave him a teasing smirk and said, "Yes, master," just to work at his anger again. Yet, before Shizuo could even begin to protest, Izaya gave his tip a quick lick. A small shiver washed over him and he relaxed. Izaya remained crouched on the blonde's lap with his hands on his member, while Shizuo sat leaning back just slightly. Izaya gave his tip another lick, but dragged it on nice and slow to get him going. Then he licked him all over, along the sides, up and down his length, and every inch possible, going as slow as he could to tease him. And it worked because even though he had on a composed face, his reddened cheeks and slight pants were obvious it felt good. He caught the blonde by surprise by quickly taking all of him in his mouth at once and sucking as hard as he could. He felt him jerk in his hands and he even noticed that he leaked a little, putting a bitter taste in his mouth. Izaya released him with a small chuckle and watched Shizuo glare at him. With his eyes in lock with the blonde's, Izaya quickly sat up and latched his hands down on Shizuo's wrists, locking him down in an instant. In the next moment, he bit his teeth harshly around the very tip of his member, making his entire body jerk in surprise.

Shizuo squirmed to get free under the unusually tight grip and shouted, "Damn it, Izaya!"

Izaya only laughed as he struggled to hold the furious animal down. "Now, now, Shizzy. No need to be mad-" He was interrupted by Shizuo's leg which had been kicking viciously for freedom when it accidentally nailed him between the legs. It wasn't enough to hurt the sensitive area, but it was enough to jerk his fresh, hardened member against his stomach and a moan replaced his next words. Shizuo froze when the dark-haired fiend tightened up and had his waist wiggling uncomfortably. When he lifted his head again, he had a lusty expression with a large blush rolling over his cheeks. To Shizuo's surprise, he leaned up against him, still holding him down, and said in a low, husky voice, "Ne, Shizzy, don't tease me."

He kissed the blonde and hard, too. He forced their lips together into a hot kiss that Shizuo couldn't do anything to stop-or take control of. He sat stuck under the horny fiend's strong grip as his lips were being stolen from him. Izaya slipped his tongue in his mouth, quickly lighting a fire in both their stomachs that was being fueled with such a lewd desire. To keep the game alive, he nibbled on the blonde's lips and even brought his knee up to his exposed crotch. When he bumped him, Shizuo flinch just the slightest bit and opened his eyes into a fierce glare. Izaya only smiled at him when he pulled away and started grinding his knees harshly onto the suffering member. Such a wonderful, tight feeling of pleasure rippled through his stomach, making the fire waver and spark for something more-and he wanted it now.

Still, Izaya teased him. He kissed him harder, faster, taking over his mouth and making his head tilt back. They kissed so erotically, tongues fighting and bodies grinding, that they were put in a blind moment of ecstasy. When they pulled away this time, Izaya bit onto Shizuo's lower lip and dragged it out as far as he could, agitating and arousing the blonde all at once. "I bet you want me so bad right now," Izaya said with a seductive lick of his lips. Before the blonde could even think about responding, Izaya released one of his hands which had stopped fighting amid the make-out session. He grabbed it and placed Shizuo's large hand under his shorts against his rear where he immediately forced a finger inside his entrance. Izaya jerked and cried out lewdly. His head turned away for a second as Shizuo shoved his finger deep inside him, going rough and fast in and out as punishment for his games. The shear pleasure was exhilarating, making every nerve in his body twitch with the lusty thrill, and his voice wavered uncontrollably on every cry he muttered out.

When he gained control of himself, he shoved his knee into Shizuo's crotch again, sending a shock of delight through his gut, and smirked when he flinched. He raised his lips to his ear where his teeth bit sharply down on the soft edge, causing the blonde to shudder just the slightest bit. "Have you missed…being inside me?" He asked between heavy pants and the question was followed by a horny moan when his fingers jerked inside him deeper. The erotic sound of his voice, the way it broke and trembled hotly right into his ear was almost enough to make Shizuo come if he hadn't gritted his teeth and bared through it. He added another finger and continued to thrust them deep inside the tight area, making it loose enough for later. Izaya shivered and moaned at every second of it, but he didn't give up on his rude knee that continued to harshly grind against Shizuo's member. He even purposely panted in the blonde's ear to stay atop the game and asked so sexily Shizuo almost couldn't take it, "Do you… want me… Shizzy?"

In the next instant, Izaya was yanked forward and his hands hit the sand since he missed the towel that they had so lewdly messed up. He only had a second to catch himself on his hands and knees before Shizuo's fingers returned to his rear, going faster and deeper than before. The lusty feeling in his gut made him moan so loud it echoed off the rocks and he was going so rough that his body was bouncing off the blonde's hands. Izaya only saw it as a small tweak in his game plan, but he knew he was in trouble when Shizuo wrapped an arm around his waist and snatched his member. He gasped when his trunks were ripped down and he was pinched fiercely down below.

Soon the blonde's lips came behind his ear and said in a dangerous voice, "I think _you_ just missed _me_ being inside you." Izaya went to argue, but a harsh tug on his member with a deep shove from behind in unison made his voice crack on a cry. Shizuo bit into his shoulder, sending shivers of pleasure through his skin. He whispered, "I bet that's why you came all the way down here just so you could feel the sensation of me fucking you again." He gave him another squeeze and listened to him groan erotically. "Since it's not the same when you do it yourself."

Izaya struggled to breathe right as his body trembled wildly. "W-Wait, Sh-Shizuo-cha-Ahh!"

"Admit it," the animal demanded and tugged on the fiend's dark locks to get him leaking down below. "You love it when I fuck you." Izaya blushed and choked on a gasp. When Shizuo tried to see his face, he quickly tore it away. In response, the blonde tugged Izaya's body completely up so he was standing tall on his knees with his fingers still playing inside him. He grunted at the sudden move, but couldn't fight the strong arms forcing him to stay up. "Say it, _Izaya_," he said with that teasing tone he only used during such times. "You love me. Especially when I'm inside you."

After that he ripped his fingers out of Izaya so fast and his head was spinning so much that Izaya sat dazed for a moment. Then Shizuo whirled the dark-haired fiend around so that he landed on his rear on the crumpled towel, luckily with hardly any sand. Once his hazy mind came to, he saw Shizuo's long and sexy body hovering over him. His large hands had one leg lifted up into the air as he slowly pulled the swim trunks completely off his body. When he met the animal's eyes, such wild eyes filled with obvious desire, his stomach dropped to his toes and he knew he couldn't fight it anymore. Giving in meant losing the game, but even if he acted as cocky and lewd as he did, he would eventually fall. So he gently wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down until their lips softly met. It was a sweet kiss, one that sparked with passion as much as desire. Their gazes met again, the rush and roughness of the game slowly dying down, before they moved back into the kiss. They kissed deeply again, a kiss that made their bodies ache for each other and heads spin lusciously. They clung to each other tight for a moment, no longer rough and playful, but tender and enamored.

Izaya was starting to lean back, dragging Shizuo down with him as if to lay him on top of him. His knees were hugging the blonde's waist, practically asking for it right then and there. Yet, Shizuo suddenly yanked him up. The kiss broke and Izaya gasped as he was placed on Shizuo's exposed waist. To his surprise, Shizuo was carrying a wide, red blush across his cheeks. He was squeezing Izaya's waist tight, had his eyes closed, and his head turned away.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath and took a minute to calm down. Izaya knew his games always got to the blonde, but never like this. It was only then that he realized just how much doing things like this got to him. When his dark eyes returned to Izaya, he was a little surprised by how soft his large hand caressed the side of his face. "Only you can get me like this."

The next kiss he could hardly call a kiss; it was so soft that the very surface of their lips touched just the slightest bit-and in that kiss it was as if all of their hidden intentions went flowing into the other. It was such a warm and supple feeling that Izaya was stricken still.

With a lift of his hips, Izaya was bracing himself as Shizuo lined his member up just right. Then he thrusted hard into the dark haired fiend on his lap and shoved himself inside hard and fast. The instant pain of being stretched open so unnaturally and so far made his body jerk back. He clung onto Shizuo's shoulders as he cried out in such an arousing voice. The blonde pulled down on Izaya's shoulders, shoving him down farther along his member and going deeper inside him. It was constricting at first to the point where it was painful, but soon Izaya relaxed as much as the pain would let him and it slowly subsided. The heat, however, only tripled; it was so hot that it was almost too much to bear. As a result, Shizuo thrusted immediately, bouncing Izaya quickly on his lap. The dark fiend gave out such a deep, surprised gasp that his voice cracked on it. The blonde smirked at the noise, pleased with himself for causing such an action and Izaya could only blush.

Soon he was moving faster, pushing Izaya's hips up and down on top of him, sliding him smoothly around his member. Such a hot, erotic feeling ripped through them, enough to take their breaths away and drive away any last bits of sanity from their minds. Such an amazing pleasure that it made their minds numb to their surroundings, any form of reason, and anything and everything except for this lusty sensation.

Izaya had his head thrown back, panting and moaning to the darkening sky. He clung to the blonde as he thrusted faster, driving his hips up at just the right angle to make his body shudder in delight. Shizuo ran his large hands slowly up an down the fiend's body, touching every inch of skin down his chest and crawling up to the back of his shoulders-where his grip tightened and he used it as a leverage for shoving Izaya down on his hard thrusts.

An exhilarating rush swept through them; one that craved and screamed for more. Izaya snatched the blonde's face and stole his lips into a fast kiss. It was a deep kiss, one where their tongues went down their throats and they sucked deeply as if to eat the other whole. It excited Shizuo so much that the animal woke up again in a flash and he shoved Izaya back. Yet, even though he was carnivorous and wild just as much as before, he didn't act harshly. He gently laid Izaya down on the towel and kept the kiss in contact until he was completely on the sand. Their eyes only met for an instant before Izaya whipped them away as he cried out at the next thrust. Shizuo picked up Izaya's waist and thrusted hard into him. He held him down tightly and moved faster as Izaya started to sink deeper and deeper into the sand.

The pleasure melted into heat which spread throughout their bodies inside and out. It completely over took them, making their gazes only see white and their minds only focused on this pleasure. Their bodies grinded hard in unison with the thrusts, their hands continuously grabbed at the other and groped in every place possible, and their lips fiercely fought for the others and constantly tried to take the dominate role.

It got so hot that their actions were almost unknown. Izaya clung to Shizuo in attempt for some kind of control The blonde held him closer and drove into him so deep, somewhere inside him sparked and sent him into a spiraling orgasm-one that made his eyes shoot wide open and he cried out so lewdly he almost came.

"Sh-Shizy-Ohh! N-No mo-oore! Ahh!"

Shizuo tucked Izaya's head into his shoulder when the dark haired fiend moaned. His body was trembling so much that he knew he was close to his limit-and he was, too. The burning knot in the bottom of his gut had tightened dropped to his toes, about to come. Izaya felt it just as tightly, his waist constricting around the tight member and his skin tingling with the lewd thrill. Soon it was too much for either of them. Their bodies stiffened and they clung to the other with all their might as the erotic pressure was released. The tips of Izaya's fingers squeezed so hard it even left red marks all over the blonde's back. Yet, instead of it being a nasty scar, it was more like a mark of proof of the one thing they always fought over and denied, but gave into in the end.

When it was over, they both laid there for a while, panting and letting the heat of the other's body slowly subside. The sun had set, giving the sky a dark blue glow above them. Just like the light, their cries of pleasure slowly died into the silence and soon only the crashing of the waves behind them filled the air.

Once they were relaxed, Shizuo sat up instead of laying on the dark haired fiend and hovered over him. The slight shadows dancing off his face made him look dangerous, menacing, all the more sexy. "Izaya, what hotel are you staying in?"

Izaya paused for a minute, expecting some kind of game to be brought up, but the exhaustion of his body and the throbs echoing from his lower back gave no sign of it. "The one… on the other side of town," he said casually. "I think it was named after some rich bitch."

"Stay with me."

The words were so fast and sudden that Izaya didn't know how to respond. "What?"

Shizuo suddenly looked determined and completely serious. "Cancel your payment there and we'll pick your stuff up tomorrow. For the rest of spring break… Stay with me."

The kiss that followed was so deep, but delicate and so full of affection that Izaya knew he stood no chance against it. Willingly climb into the same cage as this wild beast? That sounded like an adventure for a suicidal man. Then again, how many games could he play in those number of days? Even if he would never admit it, he accepted the invitation without a second thought. Spending spring break with the one you loved sounded wonderful to anyone, but being able to tease them and press their buttons in just the right way was dangerous if your partner could throw you through a window-especially if you were staying on the tenth floor. The nights they would share, however, would be only ever occur on something like Spring Break…

**Hope it's good. Mind my spelling please! I know it sux from time to time (or all over the place) I accept all advice or comments just be nice about it please. This is for DavisTheRaveMaster yet again x) next is the continuation of the first chapter and what happens in the hotel room. Till my next update!**


End file.
